


Finishing What We Started

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Soft Beds Aren't Always A Good Idea, Cloud and Zack get to finish what they started before Cloud decided to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing What We Started

Mornings were never his strong suit. He hated waking up early, hated the feeling of the cold floors of the barracks on his feet first thing in the morning and the snapping of his back from the paper thin mattresses the infantry were forced to sleep on. Some mornings he thought for sure that the floors would be much more comfortable, but he decided the chances of catching a variety of unknown diseases from the bottoms of shoes wasn't worth it. 

Perhaps that hatred of mornings in his usual quarters was why Cloud was startled when he awoke to find none of the usual chills or discomforts that came with being in the infantry, yet found that the clock on the bedside table only read seven o' clock. The ease at which he had woken up was more frightening than anything, and the lack of any soreness in his body served to further his confusion. It wasn't until he registered the feeling of a very warm pair of arms around his waist that his confusion was put at ease. 

The soft breathing of his partner against his neck was a comforting sensation, and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He was in Zack's apartment, in Zack's bed, and comfortably wrapped up in Zack's arms. But the suspicious gap in his memory was concerning. Cloud rememebered being brought to the SOLDIER's apartment, and he remembered the soothing comfort of the soft bedsheets as Zack's fingers probed at him, but then everything was blank. 

"Good to see you're up, Spike..." The gruff, sleepy voice tickled against the base of Cloud's neck, serving to drag a smile onto his pale features. Soft lips pressed against his shoulder, warm hands splayed across his stomach, and Cloud's eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"Yeah... I didn't fall asleep did I...?" He asked hesitantly, his face turning a faint pink as he recieved a chuckle in response. He felt the bed shift as Zack moved his body, his movements sluggish with sleep and yet somehow still energetic. Zack leaned over his smaller partner, supporting himself on one arm as Cloud shifted to look up at him. Placing a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips, the SOLDIER rested his forehead against Cloud's.

"You did, but it's no big deal. I could tell you were tired. They must be working you guys in the infantry like dogs, huh?" Zack questioned, yawning as he sat back up to stretch out. Cloud watched in silent amusement as Zack scratched his fingers through his hair, serving to make the lazy mess of spikes even worse. 

"They are, everythings kinda been thrown off recently with budgets and everything..." Cloud murmured, shifting to sit up and lazily slump against Zack's side. One of the other man's arms slipped around him, holding him close as they both began the slow process of waking on their respective days off. It wasn't often they got that chance, but when they did it was incredibly hard to resist staying in bed all day.

"I heard. SOLDIER isn't as affected, but the infantry and science departments are suffering pretty bad from it..." Zack stated, yawning as he rested his head against Cloud's. "Wasn't the budget cut for like... the new efforts on that new reactor?" 

"I think so. Something about them setting the foundation finally for the reactor they wanted to build in Wutai... But nobody thinks they'll actually build it." Cloud grumbled, shifting to crawl out of bed and avoid drifting back off. 

"Probably not. They've started building two other reactors already, and there's not even a reason to put one out there. But, whatever, I guess." Zack muttered, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Cloud quietly. "Say, how 'bout you go get a shower and I'll handle making some breakfast? Better to start our day off with a full stomach, right?" As Zack grinned, Cloud laughed and nodded.

"Good idea, I'll be out in a bit, okay?" The two men parted at that, Zack tugging on his pants to go make breakfast and Cloud retreating to the bathroom to start a shower. 

* * *

The shower water was warm against his skin as he stepped inside, closing the glass door behind him quietly. Standing beneath the water, he felt the sleep rinsing away from his body. Admittedly, there were many things he loved about Zack's place. The fact that there was a functioning shower with actual warm water was one of them, and knowing that the tiles wouldn't be cracked and broken was another. Each time he visited Zack's apartment, he became aware of just how little the infantry were given in comparison to the SOLDIERs. And since Zack was just the newest First, he was sure the other operatives got a lot more than this.

He sighed as he began scrubbing himself clean, rinsing away all the grime that tended to build up when a person slept. Bubbles covered his torso as he covered himself from head to toe in soap and suds, the water rinsing it all away down the drain and leaving his skin silky smooth. After rinsing the shower out, he climbed out and shut the door to the wet tiles. Drying off was a quick breeze, years of avoiding showering with the group of other cadets having made it almost a talent. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he began his trek out into the less warm parts of the apartment in search of clothes. 

* * *

Cooking wasn't his biggest talent. Nobody really bothered with cooking five star meals in their career, anyway. But Zack could make some pretty good breakfast. He knew the basics of cooking at least, so pancakes and bacon were easily manageable. The bacon sizzled in the pan as he set up two plates on the counter, his hips swishing as he hummed a quiet tune. 

The room was rather dark, lit only by the light fixtures overhead. It was far too early for any sunlight to make its way through the smog of Midgar, and even then it wouldn't be any different than nighttime. That was just how the city worked, everything was dark and gloomy. But that's what happened when there were too many buildings, too few people, and nothing was free of the ShinRa company's iron grasp. Zack would never say any of that out loud however, none of the people that worked for them would. It was too dangerous.

Regardless, Zack was content enough with the lighting in the home. Not too bright and never too dark, perfect for him. Quietly, he flipped the bacon and looked up when he heard the slow patter of Cloud's footsteps on the kitchen tiles. His movements froze when he was greeted by the sight of the infantryman in nothing but a towel, his hair damp and shaggy from his shower. 

"Zack? Are there any of my clean clothes here still?" Cloud questioned, rubbing a hand through his damp hair. The wet locks slicked back with the motion, revealing the stunning blue eyes set perfectly in Cloud's porcelain face. Zack felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the man, vaguely thinking that this was one hell of a ray of sunlight to be living in Midgar. 

"Er.. yeah, yeah... I'm just doing laundry now though so... you might need to keep that towel a while..." Zack murmured, unaware of just how low his tone had dropped in watching his partner. It wasn't until Cloud walked up to him for a morning kiss that Zack realized the sudden tightness in his pajama pants.

"Zack? Are you alright?" Cloud questioned, tilting his head as he looked up at his partner. Zack nodded curtly, swallowing the lump in his throat before he subconciously licked his lips. 

"Yeah, Spike. I'm alright. Hey, you ever had morning sex?"

* * *

There were worse questions to be asked. He could've been asked so many things better, as well. Things more subtle and less open, things less blunt, but it still wasn't terrible. Especially coming from Zack, being asked if he'd ever had morning sex wasn't that bad. Maybe that's why he was able to give a casual response, a simple shrug of the shoulders as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Never had anyone to have it with, I guess." Cloud stated, watching as Zack's lips curved up into a smirk so laced with mischief that the blond wondered whether it was a good idea to have answered that question at all. The was Zack began to size him up was mildly unsettling, but not unwelcome. 

Soon the stovetop was turned off, all promises of breakfast abandoned as that wolfish man stalked towards him. Strong arms lifted Cloud off the floor, his legs wrapping around Zack's waist reflexively in response. Soft lips found their way to his, and soon Cloud felt the familiar sensation of his partner's tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Parting his lips, the blond let Zack's warm tongue explore his mouth. He was aware of Zack moving, carrying him to the bedroom and he registered the feeling of the bed beneath him again.

Zack's hands pushed at his chest, easing the blond down onto his back. As Cloud relaxed into the soft warmth under him, his partner pulled away the towel to leave it abandoned on the floor. Soon the older man's pants followed suit, resting in a crumpled heap on the floor as Cloud dragged him down into a heated kiss. Zack took care to retrieve the lube from the side table as Cloud moved his kisses down his jawline, his hands gently easing his younger partner's legs apart before squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together, he coated them in the slippery substance before pressing his index finger against the blond's tight entrance.

Cloud let out a soft gasp at the contact, a shiver running up his spine at the sudden cold pressing against him. Zack placed an apologetic kiss to Cloud's lips, earning a playful tug at his hair. 

"You could've warmed it up a little, you know..." Cloud pouted, earning a small chuckle from Zack.

"Sorry, Spike... I got a bit too excited." Zack murmured, rubbing his finger in soothing circles against Cloud's entrance. He earned a content hum in response to the action, his index finger slowly easing inside the man beneath him. Cloud's body tensed momentarily, his inner walls tightening around Zack's finger. Using his free hand, Zack rubbed his palm against the inside of Cloud's thigh. After a few moments, Cloud's body relaxed enough for the older man to begin moving his finger around carefully.

Preparation was a slow, intimate process. Zack kept his patience as he worked Cloud open, whispering quiet words of encouragement to get his beautiful partner to relax. Eventually, Zack retracted his fingers and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm. Cloud's eyes focused in on his lover as Zack slicked his cock, his face dusted pink with his blush. SOLDIER operatives got checked regularly, so thankfully they knew Zack was safe and healthy. Which, for Cloud, meant one hell of a good time since they didn't often bother with the tedious task of hunting for a condom among all the cluttered mess in the side table drawer. Not since their first few times, when he'd insisted on it, at least.

Cloud dropped his head back on the pillows as he felt the tip of Zack's readied cock prodding at his entrance, his hands gripping the sheets as his partner slowly eased inside him. His breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes, Zack's arms hooking behind Cloud's knees to hold them up as he eased in. Cloud's body tensed as he let out a weak groan, his mouth hanging open as Zack's body stilled. A quiet exhale from his partner filled the air as Cloud fought with his body to relax, his legs quivering as he gave Zack the hoarse okay the man needed to feel it was safe to move again. 

Slowly, Zack pulled his hips back and nearly exited his lover before easing back inside. He kept this up for several long, drawn out thrusts until Cloud's moaning was laced with pleasure rather than discomfort. Each thrust that followed rocked the blond's body in the best of ways, his legs hooked over Zack's shoulders after a while as his partner bucked his hips. 

The thing about sex with Zack was that he was never in a hurry. When Zack had sex, he wanted to watch his partner fall apart beneath him. The look of pure ecstacy that would cross his lover's face when he moved in just the right way, watching his partner grip and frantically grasp at the sheets, the sounds of the headboard bumping against the walls and how Cloud's face would contort in a pleasured cry as he came were the things Zack lived for. Cloud never failed to disappoint. 

The headboard of the bed sadly wasn't rickety enough to bounce off the walls in rhythm with Zack's pace. But he could get over that, because he was focused more on the sound of Cloud's voice ringing out in the quiet of the apartment. Zack himself wasn't as vocal about his pleasure, but Cloud knew him well enough to know that the heavy sighs and groans were proof enough that Zack was enjoying himself. 

Cloud's entire body tensed as he reached his orgasm, his voice crying out for Zack as he shot his sticky seed onto both his and Zack's stomachs. His fingers curled tightly into the sheets as his back arched off the mattress, his inner walls tightening around Zack's cock. Zack gripped Cloud's thighs tightly as he reached his own climax, his breath hitching as he rode out the pleasure that felt like lightning running through his body. Cloud's body slowly relaxed, a heavy sigh passing his lips as he dropped back onto the bed and panted heavily as Zack finished inside of him. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Both tried to catch their breath, bodies tired and sweaty as they shifted around. Zack removed himself from Cloud and flopped onto the bed beside Cloud, pulling the exhausted blond close to him to rest in the warmth of his arms. A quiet giggle came from the younger man, earning a curious grumble from Zack.

"You know... now I need another shower..." Cloud stated, looking up at Zack with a sleepy grin. Zack grinned as he brushed some of Cloud's disheveled hair out of his face, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Later. Right now, we're not going anywhere... Now go to sleep, we're taking a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the sequel type deal, and I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
